Niña Mal
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, el dinero, la posicion social y todo los demas placeres que puedo gozar. En mis cortos 16 años
1. Chapter 1

Niña Mal

Prologo

Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, la fama, el dinero, la posicion social y todos los demas placeres que puedo gozar a mis cortos 16 años he vivido muchas cosas, nada malas por suerte padres millonarios y viviendo la vida que me merezco. Me dan todo lo que quiero en el momento que lo deseo pero eso no me detiene; entre su _"Circulo Social" _soy la oveja negra de la familia por mis escandalos, mis controversias y todas mis _"Rebeldias" _como dice la prensa, pero yo solo le llamo vivir la vida al maximo, pero ya no esta muy bien visto en la elite que me rodea

Al ver las hijas de las amistades de mis padres me muero de sueño de ver lo aburridas que son asi todas con sus modales, su clase y sus gustos tan simples. Yo no soy delicada ni conformista mucho menos normal amo ser diferente, aunque a mis padres no les parezca aun asi me miman por ser su unica hija aunque al parecer ellos tienen otros planes para mi este año. Varias veces he sido arrestada por conducir ebria, chocar uno que otro carro, arrancarles los cabellos a un par de chicas y cosas asi que para nada parece que vengo de una familia de clase y dinero mi unica amiga es Melody, ella es muy conservadora e inocente pero yo no lo soy y es la unica que me comprende y me apoya en todo aunque no este de acuerdo, ella tiene mi misma edad y nacio dos dias despues que yo, nuestros padres son grandes empresarios muy amigos y socios en grandes negocios, en cambio a nosotras nunca nos ha importando todo eso, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es la unica chica con la que puedo llevarme

No esperen que sea una santa niña e inocente viviendo en la ciudad del pecado; Las Vegas no le tengo miedo a los riesgos, las noches, los tequilas, el sexo y las fiestas. La diversion nocturna es lo mio. La cosa al fin y al cabo es que una mas y mis padres tomaran medidas drasticas segun ellos, la verdad no creo que interfieran en nada, no serian capaces ¿O si?


	2. Chapter 2

Niña Mal

Capitulo 1

-¿No te parece demasiado revelador?

-¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mi?

-No se ni para que me molesto

-Ya sabes lo que dices. Si el producto no se exhibe no se vende

-¿Tus padres ya estan enterados?

-No hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustara

-Y sino sin saber porque me molesto en hacerlo ¿A que hora dijiste que seria?

-A las nueve comienza a llegar a la gente

-¿A que hora se.-no lo termino de decir pues tocaban la puerta de mi habitacion

-Hola Melody, Brandy tengo que hablar contigo.-entro

-Dime que hice ahora porque ni yo lo se

-Que yo sepa nada y vengo a decirte algo para evitarlo. Nos vamos unos minutos y estamos esperando a la persona que va a cuidarte

-¿Cuidarme?.-Melody rio a carcajada.-no necesito de alguien que me cuide puedo cuidarme sola

-Eso no es lo que dice el gobierno de Nevada.-salio de mi habitacion

-¿Puedes Creerlo? ¡Me contrato un guardia!

-¿Sera un guardaespaldas?

-No lo creo, mis padres no me dejarian con nadie que tenga tres cosas dentro de los pantalones, saben que soy capaz de seducirlo

-¿Eso te halaga?

-Melody no tengo tiempo para orgullo, seguramente es una mujer ya mayor, pero si es alguien joven me la podre llevare facilmente

-Tus padres si que te conocen

-Ya lo se. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella a como de lugar, ire a hablar con mis padres.-sali de mi habitacion para tocar a la de mis padres

-Entra

¿Ya estan listos los padres mas hermosos y buenos del mundo?

-Igual va a venir, y tus tacticas de cariño ya no sirven

-¡Ya puedo cuidarme yo sola!

-No es a ti quien queremos cuidar del mundo, es todo lo contrario tratamos de cuidarte a ti del mundo

-Cualquiera dice que comenzare la tercera guerra mundial en una noche

-La tercera guerra mundial es lo menos que esperamos si te dejamos sola

-Papa, dile a mama que ya comienza a exagerar

-Una noche, por una noche portate bien.-me sujeta de los hombros

-Solo si me dejan sola, por el bien de la mujer que viene a cuidarme

-¿Quien dijo que iba a ser una mujer?.-sono el timbre

-Ve y atiende ah de ser tu victima de esta noche .-se acomodaba los aretes. Bufe y sali de la habitacion hasta los laberinticos pasillos y encontre las enormes escaleras y las baje hasta llegar a la puerta

-Hola, ¿Esta la señora Ricalder?

-¿Y tu quien eres?.-estaba atontada, este chico estaba como queria, me hipnotizo un segundo, sus ojos verdes, sus rizos, sus labios y esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche voy a tener una noche divertida con el

-Me llamo Lysandro Styles, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija Brandy esta noche

¿Un chico y ¿Uno sexy? ¿Que tramaban mis padres? No quieren que peque y me dejan las tentaciones en bandeja de plata

-Si, se quien eres. Los señores me dijeron que te dijera que te fueras. Su hija se fue con ellos y ya no necesitan tus servicios.-trate de cerrar la puerta pero el la detuvo

-¿Tu eres..?

-Me llamo Me-redith. Soy una de las criadas de aqui, si me disculpa debo ir a trapear los establos.-volvi a intentar cerrar

-Criada con diamantes en los pendientes, short de diseñador y uñas de doscientos dolares

-Doscientos ochenta.-le rectifique

-Tus padres tenian razon, eres muy creativa con tus tecnicas de salirte con la tuya ademas los establos no se trapean

-Bienvenido Lysandro. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija

-Si y ya tuve el gusto de que tratara deshacerme de mi.-todos rieron menos yo que estaba con cara de disgusto

-Pense que contratarian algo mejor. Por favor los chicos son mas faciles que la tabla del uno, pense que ya me conocian.-me coloque de brazos cruzados

-Lysandro trabaja con gente como tu, ya tiene la experiencia, por eso lo contratamos. Ademas conoce las formas habidas y por haber de evitar que destruyas el estado en media hora

-Como sea, me la dejan facil.-camine y subi las escaleras hasta mi habitacion

-¿Que paso?

-¿Contrataron un chico! Maximo tiene 19 años

-Pobre, hoy acabara amarrado en el sotano

-No creas, esta como quiere y si tiene la suerte esta noche me divertirme con el esta noche

-¿Cual es el primer paso?

-Esperare a que mis padres se vayan.-le dije mientras me dirigia a mi enorme armario

-¿Vas a seducirlo?

-Si solo para que se afloje.-ambas reimos. A los minutos bajamos de mi habitacion, miramos a los lados, pero no habian rastros de nadie.-Que idiota.-trate de abrir la puerta

-¿A donde y con el permiso de quien, Reina?

-Increible, debo darle explicaciones al servicio.-rodee mis ojos.-Melody y yo vamos por unas peliculas

Lysandro tomo u abrigo y sus llaves

-Quien es Melody

-Mi unica y mejor amiga

-Una de las pocas que te soportan.-rio burlesco

-No estoy sola porque no me soporten, todo lo contrario, tanta gente muere por estar conmigo que selecciono con demasiado colador a mis amistades

-¿Las que te quieren por tu posicion social o por quien eres realmente?

-Exactamente por eso solo Melody es mi amiga,me voy

-Bien, vamos

-Dime si me estas invitando a ir a un club nocturno porque si crees que me vigilaras hasta para ir por una pelicula te haz equivocado de camino papasito

-Consideralo mejor como que iras escoltada que vigilada, aunque por lo que se de ti deberias llevar todas las fuerzas armadas

-¿Tu que sabes de mi?.-melody y yo teniamos un plan

-Eres una primicia en los escandalos de la alta sociedad

-Tus halagos no me bajan la falda

-No pretendia bajartela, aunque la llevas sujeta con un lacito facil

-Imbecil, abre la puerta

-Si quieres salir es conmigo o nada

-¡Como sea pero necesito salir de aqui ya!

Lysandro se acerco yo retrocedi unos pasos y el abrio la puerta con sus llaves y salimos de la mansion en mi auto

-Y cuidado con la velocidad y adonde nos llevas

-¡Solo vamos por unas malditas peliculas, paranoico! No soy chucky

-No te falta mucho

-Callate o te lanzo con todo y auto de un puente

-Eres tan dulce.-rio.-con razon no tienes pretendientes

-Tengo toneladas de pretendientes.-mire por la ventana

-Restando a los que se fijan por tu dinero, en tu cuerpo y los que son de tu clase que tus padres obligan a salir contigo.-comenzo a contar con los dedos.-ninguno.-concluyo

-Vete al demonio... ¿Como era que te llamabas?

-Hazte la que no sabes, se que a pesar de tu rebeldia y tu arrogancia eres inteligente y tiene una mente super desarrollada

-Ay me saliste hasta romantico.-dije con sarcasmo

-¿De que tratas de distraerme? Se que traes algo entre manos, fue un reto para mi aceptar este trabajo porque se tramas algo en este instante

-Ni te imaginas.-susurre

-¿Que ya no habiamos pasado por aqui?.-tenia razon estaba conduciendo en circulos para ganar tiempo

-¡Claro que no!.-segui conduciendo

-¿Cual rentaras?

-Algo erotico.-bromee

-Ni lo pienses

-Solo bromeo, sangriento... Quiero una que se trate de una super fiesta inesperada que nadie pueda olvidar

-¡No se a que te refieres!.-dije sarcastica.-llevare esta.-tome la pelicula

-Muy fuerte para ti ¡No prefieres Bambi!

-Ridiculo, vamonos.-me acerque al mostrador

-¿Me permites tu identificacion?

-¿Me estas pidiendo una maldita identificacion?

-Disculpa, esta pelicula esta restringida para menores de 18 años

-Tu no tienes idea de quien soy yo ¿Cierto? Soy nada menos que Brandy Ricalder, y si por no te quedo claro mente de polvillo de hadas tengo el poder de comprar este maldito centro de peliculas y hacer que te despidan y desear que nunca hubieras nacido desgraciado.-senti unos brazos tomar de mi cintura y apartarme

-Disculpela, acaba de salir de un centro hospitalario de enfermedad mental, la pelicula es para mi, tengo 18 años mi identificacion.-Lysandro saco su identificacion y la mostro

-Si, claro. Mas vale el empleado que el jefe. Considerate despedido, idiota. Hoy porque no ando ganas de verte llorar pero la proxima te saco los ojos

-¿Podrias Callarte?

-Yo me callo cuando quiero no cuando me lo ordenan. Menos tu, claro como ambos son unos empleaduchos se entienden

-Muy bien, señor Styles aqui esta su pelicula

-¿Sabe que? Mejor deme la de Bambi para la niña

-Aqui tiene

-Gracias.-tomo la pelicula

-¿Como te atreves! Llamare a mis padres y estaras despedido, grandisimo atrevido

-Adelante, te espero afuera.-salio

Marque el numero de mi papa , era mas facil de que el me diera la razon

-Papi, el ridiculo del niñero que me contrataste no me deja ver una pelicula

-¿Por que no?

-Venimos a rentar una pelicula, la elegi y el la cambio por una de bebes, papi, dile que esta despedido

-Oh no, tu vocesita de niñita consentida no te va ayudar, y respecto a Lysandro tienes que hacer todo lo que el te diga sin objetar ni negarte

-¿Que? ¿Prefieres a ese inepto que a mi?

-Lo siento princesa es por tu bien

-¡Esta bien! Pero espero no volverlo a ver nunca despues de esta noche.-colgue molesta.-Muy bien Lysandro asi quieres jugar.-dije para mi misma y le marque a Melody

-¿Hola? Dime que no cambiaste de opinion

-Para nada ¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque ya esta armado todo, aligerate a venir, esta fiesta esta explotando, hay gente por todos lados, alcohol, sexo, perdicion ven a darle algo de orden a esto ¡O destrozaran tu casa!

-Tranquila Melody todo saldra muy bien.-dime en tono malevolo y colgue. Sali del lugar, ahi estaba Lysandro sentado en la banqueta

-¿Y bien?.-rio coqueto

-Vere Bambi.-dije resignada

-No te agobies, te acompañare a verla ara que mires que soy bueno.-se levanto y se dirigio al auto

-Lo ultimo que quiero es que mi niñero me acompañe a ver Bambi para asegurarse que no hallan escenas de violencia o sexo.-abri la puerta del piloto

-En primera no soy tu niñero; eso es para las niñas buenas que necesitan ser vigiladas para que se duerman a las nueve. Contigo se necesita algo asi como un cuerpo policial de las fuerzas armadas.-detuvo la puerta.-segundo, creo que las escenas de sexo y violencia no te gusta verlas sino practicarlas y tercero.-me arrebato las llaves.-yo conduzco.-entro al auto

-Idiota.-dije entre dientes. Y subi al asiento del copiloto.-esta sera una gran noche

-Nada de alcohol

-Ni pensarlo, no vaya ser que Bambi tome un mal ejemplo

-Si usaras ese sentido del humor para ser linda conmigo nos llevariamos bien

No dije nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mansion pasamos por el centro de Las Vegas, esta hermosa ciudad me encantaba tanto por sus luces y lo mejor de todo que no dormia nunca

-¿Te gusta esta ciudad cierto?

-La amo, no hubiera querido nacer en ningun otro lugar ¿Tu, de donde eres?

-Londres, trabajo en un internado alla

-Ahgg.-hice cara de asco

¿Por que tan... Libertina?

-Prefiero llamarle expresiva

-¿Por que estas tan inquieta?

-Muy bien te lo dire.-pobre tonto, no sabia lo que le esperaba, pero le iba a dar una oportunidad mas.-¿Cuanto quieres por dejarme en paz?

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

-Muy enserio ¿Cuanto te dan mis padres? Te pago el doble, te largas y llegas antes de que mis padres lleguen, aqui nada pasó y te quedas con su dinero y el que te dare yo

-Wow, es una oferta interesante

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que eres una mimada que cree que se merece el mundo. Pense que tus padres bromeaban cuando me dijeron que tratarias de comprarme

-Como quieras, desearas haber aceptado.-mire hacia la ventana

Luego de un viaje silencioso llegamos afuera de la mansion

La musica se escuchaba a todo volumen desde que entramos a la mansion, las luces tenues con luces de disco,todo oscuro, los murmullos de la gente, gritos, alcohol, sexo y perdicion ¡Justo lo que queria! La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, pero lo que me encanto fue ver la cara de Lysandro al ver todo esto

-¿Que significa todo esto?.-me reclamo furioso

-Es tu bienvenida, no me lo agradezca.-rei burlona

-¡Eres una...!

-Dilo, hay camaras grabando.-lo rete

-¡Llamare a tus padres!

-Claro, para que se den cuenta que no pudiste controlarme y que en el primer intento te salio todo mal, te despediran inmediatamente, y yo habré ganado y no te volvere a ver nunca en la vida. Nada puede ser mejor

-Pagaras todo esto, niña caprichosa

-Quiero verte cobrandomelas, anda haz tu intento de tomar el control.-segui retandole

-Brandy debes venir ¡Estan destruyendo la casa!


	3. Chapter 3

Niña Mal

Capitulo 2

-Dejalos que la destruyan.-con naturalidad

-¡No! ¿Tu eres Melody?

-Si ¿Tu quien eres?

-Soy Lysandro, el guardia de tu amiga. Ayudame a detener esto, por favor

-¿Que hago?.-me pregunto

-¿Tienes que pedirle permiso? ¡Por Dios! Yo lo hare.-Lysandro se fue

-¿Que te parece, Melody? ¿Apoco no esta como quiere el niñero?

-Se ve realmente molesto

-Mas molesta debo estar yo con lo que me a pasado esta noche, y en vez de deprimirme esto festejando... Vamos por unos tragos

Nos dirigimos a una de las barras, habian tubos de strippears sobre ellas. Me tome un tequila y subi

-Brandy ¿Que haces? Dijiste que los tubos son para las necesitadas

-Lo es amiga. Pero esto matara a Lysandro, quiero verlo combulsionar de la furia.-rei

-Este chico no sabe en lo que se metio, pobre

-¡Subele a esa musica!.-comence a bailar eroticamente en el tubo mientras todos gritaban y me aplaudian alrededor. A los minutos llego Lysandro con cara que habia visto un fantasma

-¡Brandy! ¡Baja de ahi ya mismo!

-¡Ni lo sueñes papasito. Estoy en la cumbre!.-comence a gritar como loca y empinarme botellas de Vodka

Lysandro me halo de las piernas, y cai sentada en la barra. Luego me agarro de la cintura y me cargo... Camino hasta arriba y entro a una habitacion, habian dos parejas haciendo de las suyas

-¡Largo!.-dijo muy furioso

Todos se fueron y me acosto en la cama. Era un buen momento seducirlo, ya le andaban ganas

-¡No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste! Osea si, no es raro en ti.. pero ni siquiera estabas presente... Nos fuimos una hora, una simple hora por una pelicula ni siquiera te deje sola un segundo y armas todo esto. Tienes un nivel de inteligencia malevola impresionante

-Acercate.-me fingi borracha

-Mira nada mas ya estas ebria.-se acerco a mi. Yo lo tome del cuello y lo acerque a mi rostro

-Sabes algo, me encantas... no puedo evitar que este gusanito pervertido en mi cabeza se me activa estando sola contigo en una cama

-Estas loca no sabes ni lo que dices.-se levanto pero lo detuve tomando su mano

¿No te quieres divertir un ratito conmigo?

-Estas ebria, jamas te pondria un dedo encima

-¿Y si no lo estuviera?.-Lysandro sonrio

-Eres una niña muy loca.-tomo su telefono y salio de la habitacion

Me levante y me dirigi hacia la puerta para salir, pero estaba enllavada por fuera

-¡Mierda! No es tan tonto como pense pero no contabas conmigo, Lys.-me dirigi a la ventana pero tambien tenia la seguridad puesta.-¡Idiota!.-grite molesta

Minutos despues escuche gritos, balazos y parecia una corrida de caballos, me asuste. A los minutos Lysandro entro con Melody, me lance a el suelo

-Pobrecilla.-se sento en el suelo y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas

-¿Pobrecilla? Esta niña es el demonio encarnado

-No digas eso, solo es victima de las fiestas

-Ya llame a sus padres y les conte todo dale un cafe bien cargado, una bofetada, echale un balde de agua fria ¡Lo que sea! Llamare a servicio para que arreglen el desastre que esta echa esta casa.-dio un portazo y se fue. Abri los ojos

¿Ya se fue?.-me sente

-Si, le sacaste canas verdes, llamo a tus adres y les conto todo, te viene duro

-Para nada. Mis papis no me haran nada, todo lo culparan a el por permitirmelo

-El no te lo permitio. Trato de evitarlo pero contigo nadie puede.-sonreimos

-Para que les quede claro a mis padres y al mundo entero que no existe quien pueda conmigo y que nadie me controla mas que yo misma cuando asi lo deseo

-¿Eso crees?.-entro de repente.-¿Como te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo ¿Quien me dio de agazajos?

-Muy fina ella, Melody ¿Como la soportas?

-Ya me acostumbre a sus expresiones

-Tu lo que necesitas son un par de nalgadas, niña malcriada

-¿Quien me las va a dar? ¿Tu?

-No tienes tanta suerte.-me levante y quede frente a el

-Esto solo fue una probadita de lo que puedo hacer, asi que por tu bien, te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo

-Ya le hable a tus padres, estas en problemas

-Uy pero que malote. Me acusaste con mi mama, mira como tiemblo...no sabes el poder que puedo ejercer sobre la gente

-Eso esta por verse.-se acerco a mi rostro invadiendo todo lo que puede llamarse espacio personal

-Brandy, Lysandro, Melody llegamos.-venia de abajo

Lysandro sonrio maleficamente. Bajamos por las escaleras, la casa estaba como si nada hubiera pasado

-Recibimos la llamada de Lysandro, estas en problemas jovencita

¿A que se refieren? He estado en mi habitacion toda la noche

-Eso no fue lo que Lysandro nos dijo

-¿Y que fue lo que exactamente lo que Lysandro les dijo?.-me cruce de brazos

-Hiciste una fiesta que estuvo a punto de destrozar la casa

-¿Una fiesta? ¿Casa destrozada? ¿Es enserio?.-di una carcajada.-¿Melody tu sabes de alguna fiesta?.-la mire insinuante

-Para nada, estaba arriba viendo la pelicula contigo.-sabia que podia con ella

-¿Lysandro?

-Señor, no lo hubiese llamado si de verdad no fuera una emergencia, su hija esta fuera de control

-Solo que no me agrades no significa que voy a destruir la casa de mis padres y mirala, esta intacta. No se de que fiesta me hablas.-tonto debio dejar la casa como estaba si queria que mis padres le creyeran

-Entonces ¿No hiciste ninguna fiesta?

-Nunca te mentiria

-Entonces ¿No eras tu quien bailaba en el tubo de una barra?.-mire a Lysandro

-No debiste haberme dicho que habian camaras grabando.-sonrio

-¡Mira, idiota! No se quien te has creido para.-me iba acercando a el amenazante y muy furiosa

-¡Brandy! ¡Calmate!.-me detuvo

-¡Solo quitenlo de mi vista! No quiero volver a verlo nunca en mi vida ¡Papa!

-Brandy se que siempre te decimos que una vez mas tomaremos medidas drasticas y nunca lo hacemos, pero esta vez es diferente

-¿Y que haran?.-me cruce de brazos

-Enviarte a un internado

¡Que!

-Señor, usted no puede hacer eso. ¿que voy hacer yo sin ella?

-¡Pero que dependencia psicologica tan enferma tienes con Brandy!

-Ella es mi mejor amiga y la defiendo con uñas y dientes.-dijo molesta

-No querras estropearte la manicura.-se burlo

-Dime que no te burlaste de ella, idiota. No sabes que las amistades que tengo yo, puedo hacer que te asesinen

-¡Brandy! ¿Tienes amigos criminales?

-Era un decir.-fingi.-Papi, no puedes mandarme a ningun internado ¡Que horror!

-Tranquila amiga, no lo permitire

-Lo siento, Melody. Hablamos con tus padres y estan de acuerdo con esto los cuatro tomamos la decision. Ambas iran a un internado

-¿Que? Mis padres no me harian eso

-Es por tu bien, querida. Sabemos que eres una gran chica y una gran persona y por eso mismo queremos lo mismo para ti y Brandy solo sera un tiempo, una vez que ambas esten curadas de su obsecion por la vida nocturna podran volver a juntarse

-Yo no puedo ir a un asqueroso internado

-Mucho menos yo ¡No me pueden estar haciendo esto!.-mire como Lysandro se tapaba su sonrisa con su mano.-¡Y tu deja de reirte, imbecil!

-Brandy te amamos hija, pero es por el bien tuyo y el Melody. Sabemos lo que tenemos y queremos ayudarte, ademas eres muy mala influencia para Melody. No queremos separarte de ella pero debemos hacerlo

-¿Como que separarnos?

-Melody y tu no iran al mismo internado. Ambas cuando estan juntas son capaces de cosas y torturan a la directora del internado y liberan a las internadas del reformatorio

-¿Reformatorio?.-estaba impactada

-Lo necesitan asi que por las mandaremos a internados reformatorios de buen prestigio y exclusivo para mujeres. Brandy tu iras al mejor internado de Inglaterra y Melody al mejor de Irlanda no estaran tan lejos

-¿Irlanda? Lo siento, tengo que irme... debo hablar con mis padres

-Ni te apures, que ya estamos aqui

-Papa, mama diganme que es una broma.-dijo casi llorando

-Todo lo contrario, tienen toda la razon. Esto es demasiado, no queremos que ustedes dos dejen de ser amigas por la gran amistad que tienen ambas familias desde hace mas de 25 años, asi que mejor para ustedes iran al reformatorio

-¡Maldicion! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!.-apunte a Lysandro

Lysandro reia como loco

-Te lo adverti

-¿Lo escucharon? Todo esto lo planeo el para hacerme la vida imposible.-dije desesperada

-El no dio la idea, pero si la oportunidad

-¿A que se refieren?

-Que iras al reformatorio en Londres, el mas costoso y estricto de Europa, igual Melody pero de Irlanda.-pauso

-¿Y? Se que hay algo mas ¡Dilo de una vez!

Ambos padres suspiraron

-Es el internado en el que Lysandro es el guardia principal


End file.
